Little magic notes
by CrazyPretz
Summary: Ginny thinks everyone forgot. Then Harry shows up. For Musicislife166; Ginny/Harry


**For my best friend, Abby (****Musicislife166****), for her birthday, (and yes, you still get your real present), which is on the 20****th****. I don't like this one bit. Het scares me, to be honest. XD**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter in any way or fashion.**

**-xxx-**

Ginny sighed, and wrapped her arms around her legs. It was a nice August day, with the wind rustling the trees, and blowing her bright hair. She had just got back from practice, and was sitting in the yard of the burrow, staring up at the sky, littered with clouds.

The redhead's day was looking bad. Very, very bad. It had started out normal, her mum cooking breakfast, and her sister-in-law, Fleur, stopping by with Ginny's niece, and she had gone off to practice with her Quidditch team. The Holyhead Harpies practice had gone quite well, and she had probably played the hardest out of all her teammates.

After that, she had gone home, to find that her brothers, _all_ of the ones still living at home, _and_ her parents were going out. Her brother Ron and his girlfriend, Hermione, her closest friend, were going out on a date. Her parents were going shopping for that new pot they needed, the one her mum had been complaining about for weeks how it would always hit the other pots, rather than cook. And then her brother George, was working at his joke shop, with that new girl, Abby, was it? And her boyfriend, _the_ Harry Potter, was stuck in the Auror's office filing paperwork for the superiors.

Normally, none of this would have bothered her. She didn't mind her siblings working, or her mum shopping, or her boyfriend being held up. No, she really didn't care. The problem was the _date_. Just an insignificant little thing that people carelessly forgot.

It was August 11th.

Her birthday.

And not a single family member or friend remembered it. She had gotten 'Hello!' or 'Good morning' out of them, but they hadn't said a single thing about her special day. It wouldn't have bothered a normal witch or wizard much, she thought, it was just _her_ family. A large family where sometimes, people blurred together and you were just a mass of people. You weren't 'Ginny' or 'Ron' or 'Percy', you were 'the Weasleys'. But on their birthdays, they were an individual. The day was all about him or her.

But her day was forgotten. And she knew there was not going to be any jumping from the shadows and yelling 'Surprise!'.

With one last look at the reddening sky, Ginny hoisted herself off the ground and made her was over to the burrow. She opened the door, and walked into the small kitchen, letting the door hit with a sickening crack.

She brushed the little bits of dirt and grass off herself, and decided to just go up to her room.

-xxx-

She didn't mind the solitude, she decided, as she made her way up the stairs. She would make her family regret not remembering her birthday… after she cleaned her room.

When she put her hand on her doorknob, it gave her a quick shock.

"What?" She mumbled to herself. "I don't remember putting an intruder spell on my room. Maybe I should have."

When she touched the knob again, it was the same cold metal she had felt all her life. She twisted it and when the door swung open, and she walked in, she found herself among words and whispers of happy birthday.

Words were flying through the air, dancing off everything they touched. 'Happy Birthday' was written hundreds of times, all in her individual friends and family's handwriting. A work came directly at her, and before she had a chance to step aside, it hit her in the arm. It exploded in a flash of pink sparkles, and spoke with a familiar voice.

"Happy birthday, little sister!" Georges voice echoed from the sparkles as they slowly disappeared. The other notes seem to realize that the intended receiver of the messages were in the room, and one by one they came at her, wishing her a happy birthday, all in their own way, calling her by her many nicknames.

Tears welled in her eyes, as the last few hit her. So, they hadn't forgotten after all. But there was one missing. Harry's.

"Missing mine?"

She turned to see her boyfriend standing in the back of her room.

"Happy birthday, honey." He said, as he walked over there and hugged her. She smiled. "Sorry if we made it seem like no one remembered, but we had to all go out and get wishes of happy birthday from everyone. I thought that this was much better than a party."

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

-xxx-

**Uhm, yeah. Sorry if I killed you with lame-ness.**

**Even after reading all of the books three times, I STILL had to look up stuff for this. **

**Sorry I couldn't write you a better Fic, **_**ily,**_** Happy Birthday, Abby. And yeah, I wrote you in ;)**


End file.
